Dragon Ball Berserk
by Dragon Ball Berserk
Summary: Long ago in a galaxy far away, are planets in an intense war with each other for the purpose of ruling the galaxy. No planet within this galaxy is ever at peace for a warriors bloodthirst lives on their veins, this galaxy is called the Senso Galaxy. Pythias is born into this war-filled galaxy with his twin brother Damon in Planet Crimson. What shall happen to our brave twins?
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of the Prince

**Dragon Ball Berserk Chapter 1:** _ **The Birth of the Prince**_

 **Long ago in a galaxy far away, are planets in an intense war with each other for the purpose of ruling the galaxy. No planet within this galaxy is ever at peace for a warriors bloodthirst lives on their veins, and nor are there civilians for everyone is either a warrior or medic. This galaxy is called the** _ **Senso Galaxy,**_ **and within in lies one of the strongest of the planets. That planet is none other than** _ **Planet Crimson**_ **, where a new member of the royal family is being born.**

Man: What shall we name him Aqualighty?

Aqualighty: Hmmm..? I know! Jokerphillus, Prince Jokerphillius Crim! ... So, what do you think?

Man: I think its wonderful. **Gentle smile.** I couldnt think of a better name for my first child.

Aqualighty: I knew you'll love it Crown! Im sure he will make a great prince.

Crown: Im sure he will honey, and for this we must treat him with absolute love.

Aqualighty: Thats right!... I cant believe we just made a family, I love you honey.

Crown: And so do I.

 **12 years later,**

Knight: Your highness King Crownium, soldiers from Planet Brown have been spotted in our planet, we arent sure of why they would make such a foolish move on us but eitherway please allow us Crimson Knights to eliminate them!

King Crown: No need to waste your power on such weaklings. Allow my son Joker to battle with them Sir Magma.

Sir Magma: But your highness, he is still a boy and he hasnt even battled for real! He is too young, he will indeed die..

King Crown: SILENCE FOOL! My son will never die by the hands of browns, he couldnt die even to you knights. Ive been training him up since he was only 4, and not once has he seen my mercy nor does he know of it. He is as ruthless and heartless as the legend himself. Compared to the torturous mental and physical training he endured, these faggots are nothing but another day of training. Does my speach seem clear to you?

 **King Crown looks down at Sir Magma from his throne with cold and ruthless eyes.**

Sir Magma: **Gulp..** YES SIR!

 **Sir Magma runs to Prince Joker's chamber.**

 **Knock knock!**

Prince Joker (from the otherside of the chamber door): Come in.

 **Sir Magma opens the door to the Prince's Chamber, too nervious to speak yet barely he manages**

Sir Magma: You-r father.. I mean Crow-ni... **Clears throat.** Your father summons you to the Crimson Hall!

Joker: Why are you nervious? havent you spoken to a child before? I havent done anything to scare you, have I?

Sir Magma: HEAVENS NO YOUR HIGHNESS! Hahahaha! Ive just had a tough day, thats all...

Joker: Oh did you? Care to tell me about your day?

Sir Magma: I would love to, but your fath- the king needs your presence at the moment.

Joker: You stuttered again when my father was mentioned within your speach? **Smiles inocently.** Are you, scared of my father?

Sir Magma: Ofcourse not! Why would you think that!? Im an Elite Crimson Knight, I cannot be afraid of my king, rather I have only respect and loyalty.

Joker: He's scary, isnt he? He tortured me for years, it wasnt training he was making me do! **Tears up.** He wants me to fight doesnt he!? He wants to get rid of me! Help me..

 **Sir Magma begins to gather his courage**

Sir Magma: Prince Jokerphilius!

Joker: Yes? **Wipes tear.**

Sir Magma: Let escape together! You- you- your father is indeed evil i agree! Ill protect you forever, together we can join forces with another planet and fight against that demon king! Ive been honestly wanting to escape for a long time so no need to cry Joke-

 **Joker slashes Sir Magma's neck with his red energy sword, beheading him**

Joker: Just another cowardy disloyal knight. Hmph, I wonder what father wants.

 **Joker goes to the Crimson Hall to speak with his father**

Joker: Yes father?

Crown: Why are you so late?

Joker: Im sorry, I was busy.

Crown: With?

Joker: Cutting off your knight's head

 **Joker's evil smile and gray-cold eyes seemed to intimidate the king,**

Crown: AGAIN!? HE WAS ONE OF THE STRONGES- Well never mind.. Its clear he was no match for you anyways, I should just replace him with you.

Joker: That sounds wonderful father. **Joker smiles peacefuly.** May I return to my chamber?

Crown: Before that, there are groups of warriors from Planet Brown, hiding in our planet. We dont know what their up to, and its your job to find out. Kill them all if you must, but first find out their motives. Is my order clear, Sir Joker of the Crimson Knights.

Joker: Clear as your wiseness, your highness. Its only a sons dream to make his father proud.

Crown: Good, now go!

Joker: As you wish. **Smirks**

 **Joker leaves**

Crown's thoughts: _Son or not, he can never be trusted._

 **Somewhere by the forest at Planet Crimson, hides the base of troubled and injured warriors from Planet Brown.**

Injured Warrior : Chocolite, are you sure we're safe here?

Chocolite: Dont worry Coco! Emerald soldiers will never find us here.

Coco: Well I know that, but what about Crimson soldiers? We cant just hide from tough enemies by running towards another equally tough, we are doomed!

Injured Woman Warrior: He is right.. We are doomed, our whole planet blew up for gods sakes and we have nothing left!

Chocolite: Mocha get a hold of yourself! The Crimsons are a proud race of the Senso Galaxy, just as we are! They wont ever attack injured and weaponless soldiers, instead make us join their forces or turn us into food hunters.

Mocha: Really!? **Her eyes sparkle with joy**

 **Yet something lurkes near the camp... An evil force listening in to the troubled soldiers conversation, finally walks towards them.**

Evil force: So you guys are the browns? I guess father really looks down on me.

 **Coco and Mocha whisper to each other**

Coco: A child in armor?

Mocha: Could he be a knight in training?

Coco: Probably.

 **Chocolite stands tall**

Chocolite: Young boy!

Evil force: Yes?

Chocolite: We are from a planet far away, we have come here after our planet was distroyed by warriors from Planet Emerald, we wish only to speak to your king. Please if you could just take us to the castle!

Evil force: Well this isnt fun.. Im leaving.

Chocolite: WAIT BOY! WE BEG OF YOU! **Gets on his knees.**

Coco: Chocolite..

Evil force: Oh? Well if you insist.

Chocolite, Coco and Mocha: Really!? THANK YOU!

Evil force: Dont worry about it. **Smiles**. We will help you hide from the enemy. From what ive seen, you weaklings would rather beg then die honorably in battle, am I right?

Chocolite: Huh?

Coco: Whats that supposed to mean?

Evil force: It means that in return for helping you hide, your men shall be slaves and your women shall be raped.

Mocha: WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOUR KING WILL NEVER DO SOMETHING AS TWISTED AS THAT! Right Chocolite? **Mocha looks over to Chocolite, who seems very shocked.**

Evil force: Hehehehehehe... Im a brat? Well this brat is a no one in this planet anyways, so my judgement is not valid. Just head north from here, you should be at the kings castle.

Coco: I guess there was nothing to worry about!

Mocha: I guess so.

Chocolite: Well, gather up all the men! We shall depart at morning!

Mocha and Coco: Yes sir!

 **The Brown warriors make way north by morning, and into King Crownium's giant crimson castle.**

Crimson Guard: What business do you people have in our castle?

Chocolite: We only wish to speak to your king, fine knight.

Crimson Guard: Are you the leader?

Chocolite: Yes.

Crimson Guard: Then you must go alone.

Chocolite: Understood.

 **Chocolite has gained access into the Crimson Hall, wishing to speak with the king.**

 **But who sat on the throne terrified him beyond possibilities**

Chocolite: You- Your the bo-y... From before...

Joker: I apologize for my fathers absence, I asked him to rest for today for he works very hard. Do not worry though, for all judgement can be made by me. **Joker smirks.** Prince Jokerphillius Crim!

Chocolite: YOU TRICKS US! YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY!

Joker: Thats noway to speak to a prince HAHAHAHAHA!

Chocolite: You demon! You are evil to the core! ILL MAKE YOU PAY!

 **Chocolite charges at Prince Joker**

Chocolite: I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU DIE DEMON PRINCE! TAKE THIS!

 **Chocolite charges up his ki**

Chocolite: HYAAAAAAA! _CHOCO CHOCO BLAST_!

 **Joker smirks**

Joker: Give me your best shot! SLAVE! AFTER IM DONE KILLING YOU ILL MAKE SURE TO RAPE ALL YOUR WOMEN AND TURN ALL YOURN PUNY LITTLE SOLDIERS TO SLAVES HAHAHAHAHA! **Smirks.** And ill make sure to whip them as they clean my boots.

Chocolite: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

 **Chocolite throws his blast towards Joker**

Joker: What a dumbass(whispers to self). **Smirk.** GUARDS AN ASSASSIN!

 **Joker swiftly moves his head to the left dodging Chocolite's blast, yet it breaks the top right corner of the kings throne.**

Joker: Well I guess you know whats gonna happen next. Hehehehehe.

Chocolite: Fuck... Tricked by a child.

 **The guards take Chocolite away and make way for the exit.**

Chocolite: Hey little kid! **Tries to be brave.**

Guard: Respect yourself!

Joker: Wait up mr guard. **Smirks.** Im a leader who listens to all, let the man speak.

Guard: Yes your highness!

Chocolite: How kind of you. **Chocolites tries to swallow his anger and fear as he sweats severely.** Before I make my revenge... Tell me! Why didnt you tell us who you were back in the forest and why did you give us such a judgement after hearing our problem? Answer this, and I shall be the one to make judgement on you. **Smirks.**

Guard: Hey! What type of question is that!?

Chocolite: ANSWER!

 **Joker remains silent with his mouth, yet his eyes alone gives Chocolite the answer he asked for.**

Chocolite: I see... Well I guess we went to the wrong planet after all... Coco! Mocha! Im sorr-

Joker: Take him away!

Guard: Yes sir!

Chocolite: DARN IT ALL!

 **Chocolite has been taken away.**

 **King Crown comes forth before Joker**

Joker: Hello father.

Crown: I heard everything.

Joker: What do you think of my judgement father?

Crown: So its true that you turned them into slaves?

Joker: Yeah... Did I do anything wrong? **Joker seems confused**

Crown: Never mind it, im just glad you are okay.

 **Later that night at the kings chamber where King Crownium and Queen Aqualighty are about to sleep**

Aqualighty: Crown, honey.

Crown: Yes?

Aqualighty: Im pregnant again!

Crown: Oh no, not another one!

Aqualighty: What do you mean by that? Joker turned out to be a very kind-hearted prince, just as we planned him to be. Do you not agree?

Crown: I dont know, I mean, he is very strong and healthy. Blessed with a fine face aswell, but there is something about him that terrifies me.

Aqualighty: What are you talking about!? You dare call my son terrifying!? The only people he terrifies shall be his enemies!

Crown: I really hope so.

Aqualighty: Good night!

Crown: Night.

 _ **Thats the end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pythias and Damon are Born!

**Dragon Ball Berserk Chapter 2:** _ **Pythias and Damon are Born!**_

 **9 month have passed since the judgement of the troubled brown soldiers, and it seems that another child of the royal family shall be born today!**

 **Before the birth at the kings chamber.**

Aqualighty: Crown, I think its time...

Crown: I hope its a girl. **Uninterested**

Aqualighty: I dont care what the gender of my child is, just that he or she shall become a great and kind-hearted person, hmph!

Crown: Yes of course, just as how Joker turned out to be. **Whispers to self.**

Aqualighty: AND WHATS WRONG WITH JOKER!?

Crown: Well he is a monster! Evil to the core! And the worst part is, he doesnt even know it.

Aqualighty: Well maybe you're the evil spirit in this family! I couldnt even bare watching you make such lousy judgement on that old man early this morning!

Crown: A king must put rules above sympathy at all times. That old man stole precious food from our soldiers, its not my fault he lost all his monthly food to a mountain lion. He could have eaten all of it and wanted more so he blames a damn lion.

Aqualighty: You speak just as a demon would. You are indeed rotten!

Crown: Fuck this, im leaving! Enjoy your new demon child you fucking bitch.

Aqualighty: MAYBE I WILL YOU DEVIL! **She shouts with fury.** Honestly, what changed him? **Mumbles to herself.**

 **As Crown walks out his chamber door, Joker was waiting for him leaning on the corridor wall.**

Joker: So father, tell me more.

Crown: **Slight gulp.** About what, my son?

Joker: More about this... **Joker stares straight into Crown's soul with intense gray eyes...** Demon child? Could it be me? Well of course it is, im your only son at the moment.

Crown: You know not to listen in on our conversations, Joker.

Joker: It wasnt on purpose father, I just heard screaming and I thought I should investigate. I thought maybe an assassin came in or somehing.

Crown: Yeah right... **Whispers to himself.** Well theres nothing to worry about, if you need me ill be at the hall.

 **Crown walks passed Joker, going to the Crimson Hall, yet Joker charges at his own father pinning him to the wall.**

Joker: Let me rephrase this, father. Did you call me a demon or not?

Crown: WELL WHAT IF I DID!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ATTACKING!? IM YOUR KING!

Joker: So its true?

Crown: WELL YES! YOU ARE INDEED A DEMON CHILD! EVIL AS THE LEGEND!

Joker: Well then, thank you father.

Crown: WELL YOU BETTER ACCEP- What did you say?

Joker: I indeed thanked you.

Crown: Why would i be thanked?

Joker: Are you really stupid enough to think I dont know between good and bad?

Crown: What do you mean?

Joker: I know im evil, and I love it. **Smirks.** Now that this has been confirmed between us, dont fuck with me since you know of my psychopathy. I thank you for granting me the opportunity to say that since I never suspected your suspicion, and if i were to say this while you think so greatly of me then you would indeed fuck with me which could have lead to your demise. That woudnt be good for the whole planet, would it?

Crown: **Slight gulp.** Well since that settled, I shall continue with my busin-ess, have a wonderful day.

 **Crown walks through the corridor.**

Joker: I wonder what his next move will be hehehe.

 **Crown speaking to his most trusted hitman in private.**

Hitman: Your son?

Crown: Dont ask question, its none of your concern. You get money and slaves to kill whoever I tell you to, got it?

Hitman: Yes, your majesty.

 **After the birth of the new member of the royal family, or members?**

Medic: My queen, it seems like the gods blessed you with new twin boys.

Aqualighty: They are adorable. **Smiles gently.** If only Crown was here to see our beautiful boys, but what should I name them?

 **Joker walks in the medic room.**

Joker: So does are my siblings?

Aqualighty: Yes honey, these are your brothers. **Aqualighty's smile warms Joker's heart.**

Joker: Thats amazing mother! I promise to take good care of them, for you and for their sake.

Aqualighty: What about your father?

Joker: Yes, for fathers sake too.

Medic: Well my queen, what shall they be named?

Aqualighty: Hmmm...? I know! Pythias and Damon.

Medic: Prince Pythias Crim and Prince Damon Crim, sounds wonderful to me!

Joker: Same here! Im gonna train them really hard so that they can be like me, dont you think mom?

Aqualighty: I think thats a wonderful idea Joker!

 **Later that night at Prince Joker's chamber...**

Joker: My father sent you?

Annonymous: No hard feeling, boy.

Joker: Hehehehe... None taken Mr. Hitman, and I shall say the same to you. **Joker bows with a smirk.**

 **Hitman charges at Joker with** _ **amazing speed**_ **!**

Joker Thoughts: Fuck, he's fast.

 **Joker charges up he's crimson energy blade, looking elegant as usual!**

Hitman: Hmph.

 **Joker slashes his energy sword towards Hitman as soon as he got too close, yet Hitman wasnt there!**

Joker: What the fu-...?

 _ **Hitman stabs Joker in the back with his own crimson energy blade**_

Hitman: Mission complete.

Joker: F-Fu-ck y-you.

 _ **Thats the end of chapter 2!**_

 _ **Did Joker really die?**_

 _ **Please leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Reincarnation

**Dragon Ball Berserk Chapter 3:** _ **Demon Reincarnation**_

 **It has been 12 years since the death of Prince Jokerphillius, and so many knights, soldiers, and royal warriors have come together for the prince's memorial; this is because the people of the Senso Galaxy believe that the souls of royalty are always reincarnated again into the same family tree after 12 years of rest and so a memorial is made to celebrate the great revival. Everybody must give a speech about the fallen prince,** _ **starting with the king himself.**_

Crown: My people! We are all gathered here together to celebrate the revival of Prince Jokerphillius, my son... I am indeed a happy father for the son the gods took away from me, shall soon be sent back down to where he truly belongs. My son was a great warrior, for at the age of only 12 he could already defeat elite knights. I hope only, that he returns as the same good kid I loved and knew. Thank you for your time.

 **After many speeches...**

Kid: Ya see, never knew my brother but im ok with that because now I get to be the big brother hahaha!

People mumbling: Ummm is that normal? Idk? Is that all he cares about? ... How greedy...

Kid: Cant wait to mee-

Crown: UMMM Uhmm... Well thats enough, I guess. Thank you all for coming tonight, and I hope you all have a wonderful night! **He smiles to the people.**

 **After the memorial, Crown sat his son down in the royal living room at the castle.**

Crown: DAMON! How could you embarrass me like that!?

Damon: What do you mean?

Crown: "Never knew him but its ok because im the older brother!" **Tries to imitate Damon.** Are you out of your damn mind, now what will the people think of us!?

Damon: To hell with them! Who cares about what people think?

Crown: So I should be expecting more humiliations from you!?

Damon: IM A HUMILIATION TO YOU!? Wow, you're the worst! **Sticks out tongue.**

Crown: And what if I told you that you were!? **Crown snaps.** Honestly, I dont want another Joker. **Mumbles to self.**

 **Damon pretends not to hear what his father just said and leaves to the castle garden to speak with his twin brother, Pythias.**

 **At the garden Pythias is seen training with his favourite knight, Sir Dodgerius! He is a large knight who's mustache takes away half of his face, and who's biceps are as enormous as his thighs.**

Pythias: Ho-w am I doin, Mis-ter Dodg-

Sir Dodgerius: DODGE!

 **Sir Dodgerius blasts Pythias to defeat, knocking him down on his butt.**

Pythias: Damn it! Lost again. Ill win you one of these days, j-UST YOU WAIT!

Sir Dodgerius: And I, SIR DODGERIUS WEIRDICUS SHALL WAIT FOR THAT WONDERFUL DAY! THE DAY WHEN STUDENT BECOMES MASTER HAHAHA! **He says with his eyes shining like stars while over-energetically showing off his muscles with many different varieties of poses.**

Pythias: I CAN DO THAT TOO!

 **Damon comes rushing in!**

Damon: Pythias! Come here, I need to talk to you!

Pythias: Ill talk to you after training in the chamber!

 **Later that evening, Pythias and Damon are speaking to each other in their royal chamber.**

Pythias: So whats the big deal you called me for?

Damon: I heard father say something about Jokerphillius while he was lecturing me.

Pythias: And, what did he say?

Damon: Well he said something about not wanting another Joker... Do you think Joker was a bad guy?

Pythias: Hmmm... Idk, but I know someone who can answer that honestly without suger quoting anything!

Damon: And who might that be?

Pythias: Well brother, they say he never told a lie in his life!

Damon: Just tell me who it is!

Pythias: But it isnt that easy though, because he is dangerous to speak to. They say that once you say something that may slightly insult him, he will kill you in an instant. Scary, isnt it?

Damon: Not really. Sounds like a sensitive guy to me, now just tell me who before I blow my own fucking brain all over you.

Pythias: His name is, Heart Wingstellia- also know as _Death the Hitman._ Swift as the wind, strength rivals with Thee Meltique Fa. Gold, and as ruthless as the legend. We have to be careful speaking with him, we cant afford to lose our lives over your stupid curiousity.

Damon: Yeah yeah, I get it! Lets just go see this death guy before I age and die myself.

Pythias: Hmph, you can atleast act interested.

Damon: Whatever. So where can we meet him?

Pythias: Leave that to me!

 **Pythias and Damon are standing behind King Crown's chamber door, what could Pythias be planning?**

Pythias: Ok Damon, listen. Before we go in, just want you to know that you should probably just follow my lead at all times.

Damon: Sure, why not. Let just do this.

Pythias: Sheesh, tough crowd.

 **Knock, knock!**

Crown: Come in! **He says from the other-side of the door.**

 **Pythias goes inside and sits on a two-person seat facing the side of Crown's bed, where he was laying comfortably writing down on a piece of paper.**

Crown: Arent you going to sit down as well?

Damon: Uh... Yeah ofcourse!

 **Damon nervously sits down next to his brother.**

Crown: So, whats the matter my sons?

Damon: **Gulp...**

Pythias: I want to kill someone stronger than me.

Crown: Then go train.

Pythias: I want his death now! Get me a hitman!

Crown: Stop whining, I didnt raise no spoiled brat!

Pythias: This is harder than I thought. **He thinks to himself.** But he called me a phony prince, and I will not tolerate that type of behavier!

Crown: Then higher his taxes or something, im not getting you a hitman to solve your problems for you. What are you, a phoony prince?

Damon: He got you there, let me try. **Whispers to Pythias.** Well father, thats not all he did.

Crown: I wonder what he did now. **Says sarcastically.**

Damon: He raped me. **He says with an intense face that seemed to shock Crown beyond words.**

Crown: THAT FUCKER! WHO IS HE? ILL KILL HIM MYSELF!

Damon: Calm down father! I saw him take out 50 of your elite knights by himself, so I dont think you stand a chance. What we need is a powerful hitman that can guarantee the kill, do you have any?

Crown: I have a hitman in mind, but he hasnt killed in years so I dont know if he's rusty... No im sure he can do it! He isnt the type to just sit around and not train, so ill make sure to speak with him; just give me that bastards name an-

Damon: Umm you cant talk to him!

Crown: What?

Pythias: He means we should talk to him, I mean it is our problem. I dont recall you raising spoiled brats that need their father to speak in their shoes, am I right father?

Damon: He got you there father. **Whispers to Crown.**

Crown: Hmph, very well. I will contact him and arrange a meeting for you two.

Pythias and Damon: Thank you father! **They bow.**

 **A few days later, Pythias and Damon are laying down in their beds staring at the ceiling.**

Damon: How long until this hitman shows up!

Pythias: I dont know, just be glad its happening.

Damon: I guess you're righ-

 **Sir Dodgerius comes barging in, blowing his trumpet!**

Sir Dodgerius: I Sir Dodgerius, SHALL ESCORT MY TWO PRINCE'S TO THE SEC- Uhm uhm! The secret meeting room at the highest floor of the castle. Follow me!

Damon: How weird... Well if its for what I think it is then count me in. Lets go Pythia...

 **Damon has lost his speech after witnessing his twin brother idolizing the weird man by the door with big sparkful eyes.**

Pythias: LETS GO!

Damon: Why is he my brother?... How embarassing.

 **At the top of the castle.**

Sir Dodgerius: Well I, Sir Dodgerius Weirdicus... SHALL LEAVE YOU TWO HERE FOR I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT THIS IS A SECRET MATTER! GOOD LUCK my brave prince's! **The knights thumbs up and big smile seemed to inspire Pythias.**

 **Sir Dodgerius has left.**

Damon: Finaly he left!

Pythias: Hey watch it!

Damon: Jeez chill or you might end up like him someday hahaha!

Pythias: For your information that would be an honor! I happen to look up to him.

Damon: Hmph, it seems like im the cool brother after all.

Pythias: Who even says that!? That was soo lame, you cant just state that you're cool!

Damon: Says the guy who looks up to a giant mustache-fairy, over-cocky, repetitive scream-talker.

Mysterious Man: Shall we began business?

Pythias and Damon: WOOOOAAAAHHH A GHOST!

Mysterious Man: For kids fighting over who's cooler, you two seem to be quite the cowards.

Damon: Watch it buddy, who do you think you are?

Pythias: Umm I think that should be Death... **Whispers to Damon nerviously trying to shut him up.**

Damon: Dea-th...? **Gulp.** Umm, UHM! Well lets get down to business, shall we?

Death: You two need a hitman?

Damon: Nah, we take care of our own battles.

Death: Then why have you two wasted my time?

Pythias: Well we heard that you always tell the truth, and we would like to ask you about our fathers relationship with our late brother Joker.

Death: Why would you assume I know?

Damon: Good question, care to answer brother? **Says nerviously.**

Pythias: Well, my brother here needed someone who knows all about our father and wouldnt lie or sugar quote anything, and I happen to have over-heard my father speak very highly about a person by the name of Heart Wingstellia a while back; whom he trusts as a best friend. So I did my research from around town out of curiousity, and discovered something very interesting. First is that you never lie, second is that you only work for the royal family, and third is that you could be rusty after _12 years_ of not killing. A week after I discovered your background, my brother came to me and told me of how badly my father speaks of Joker. I think we need an explanation!

Damon: Hol-y fuck...

Death: Well studied, yet you didnt realize that you have all the answers. I should probably leave now.

Pythias: WAIT! This is the part where you tell the truth.

Death: Ive said enough. The reason they say I dont lie is because I dont speak, besides your brother there seems to have the answer.

Pythias: Damon?

Damon: Fath-er... Ordered...

Pythias: TELL ME WHAT DID HE ORDER!?

Damon: A hitm-an to mur-der Joker...

Death: Ill be on my way now.

Pythias: YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU FUCKER!

Death: Hmph.

Pythias: TAKE THIS, HYAAAAAA!

 **Pythias loads up his fist with an intense fiery red aura and charges at Death, hoping to connect his punch; however, his punch seemed to punch nothing for his victom was already gone.**

Pythias: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHY WOULD FATHER!? Yo Damon!

Damon: Y-eah? **Too shocked to speak clearly.**

Pythias: How did you come up with the conclusion that father ordered Death to kill Joker?

Damon: Isnt it ob-vious!? Only works for the royal fam-ily and ha-snt worked in 12 years, same year Joker di-ed! Plus Death indirectly confirmed my susp-icion when he said I have the answer. I mean, father literally chose him for us and they are close friends. I mean wh-at else cou-ld have happened?

Pythias: We gotta do something!

Damon: **Gulp.** Yeah!

 **The same night at the royal medic room.**

Medic: Well it seems like you have another pair of twins my queen, congratulations! It seems you have a new son, and a new daughter!

Aqualighty: May I see them?

Medic: Ofcourse your majesty!

 **As the medic hands over Aqualighty's new children, she stuttered when she said the following,**

Aqualighty: _D-dem-mon..._

 _ **Thats it for Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Parent's Fear!

**Dragon Ball Berserk Chapter 4:** _ **A**_ _ **Parents Fear!**_

 **Sitting next to her sons gravestone was the troubled Aqualighty, whom is currently at the peak of fears- speaking to her son.**

Aqualighty: Joker my son, im sorry but I must leave this galaxy for the legend as been born. This will probably be the last time we speak to each other, I once again must apologize... " _Royal of senso blood to the core, blood-like eyes in which only blood they sees, demon shall be born under times of war, distruction shall make all freeze with fears"_ is the text deciphered from the After-stone, an ancient stone in which tells the future. Your sister is indeed that demon legend, and so... I must escape. Goodbye my 1st son, I love you.

 **At the castle, King Crownium is being presented his new children by the medic.**

 **Two beautiful children, maybe the most beautiful in the galaxy; one child has beautiful crimson eyes, while the other one has strong gray eyes.**

Medic: Congratulation your majesty!

Crown: Thank you my good servent. My son and daughter are beautiful!

Medic: You're most welcome my good king, yet I must discus something with you regarding the names of the new prince and princess.

Crown: Huh? Didnt Aqualighty name them?

Medic: Well she named one of them...

Crown: Oh so she left the naming of the other one to me, how nice of her. Thats what you call a good wife! So who did she name?

Medic: Th-e daughter.

Crown: And what is the name of my daughter?

Medic: **Slight gulp.** Um that would be Dem-m-mon your highness, Princess Demon Crim.

Crown: DEMON!? WHAT TYPE OF NAME IS THAT!?

Medic: Well she said it as s-soon as she saw her and left them with me as she ran off.

Crown: Jeez what the fuck is wrong with her!? Ill need to talk to her after this, choosing such a name for our children!

Medic: So, your all greatness, what shall you name the boy?

Crown: ROYALITH! A wonderful name, way better than Demon! Prince Royalith Crim!

Medic: I think thats a wonderful name, very royal-like. **He smiles.**

 **The medic starts to applaud the kings choice of name.**

Crown: Thank you, thank you! Well I guess there isnt anything I could do about her name, is there?

 **The medic stayed silent nervously, for he didnt want to be the one to crush his mood.**

Crown: Well I guessed so, I have to accept her wishes... Prince Royalith Crim and Princess Demon Crim, it is!

 **At the training room Pythias and Damon are training with high intensity together, but for what?**

Pythias: **Pant pant...** Why would you think father would want Joker dead?

 **Pythias throws a right straight punch at Damon, yet waving his upper body to the left he dodges it and counters with a left body shot which connects.**

Damon: Maybe Joker was just a bad guy?

 **Damon throws a right hook at Pythias, yet he squats and moves his whole body to the left and counters with a left hook and a right uppercut which both connects. Pythias sparta kicks Damon on the chest, sending him flying to the other side of the room; however Damon back-flips and kicks the wall by the end of his flight which sent him flying back to Pythias like a rocket.**

Pythias: Thats impossible, everyone seems to love who Joker was. I dont think thats the case...

 **Pythias keeps his guard up in a pikaboo-style expecting to block Damon attack on his head, little did he know that Damon wasnt aiming for the head- rather, the body. Damon's body shot to Pythias would have sent him flying if Damon didnt grab his shirt and pin him to the ground right after!**

Damon: Then there is only one option...

Pythias: Yeah.

 **Damon is beating on Pythias on the ground, and all Pythias can do is block.**

Damon: HAHAHA! I WON!

Pythias: Damn it!

Damon: I guess your training with Sir Dodgerius is pointless!

Pythias: Take that back!

Damon: NEVER!

Pythias: I SAID TAKE THAT BACK!

Damon: Make me. **Smirks.**

Pythias: Hmph. Anyways I think we trained enough for today, NOW GET OFF ME YOU FAT PIG!

Damon: Hey! We're the same weight you know?

 **Damon gets off his brother and gives him a hand.**

Damon: Where's my thanks?

Pythias: On its way from a different time-zone in a galaxy really far away! **Flips him off.**

Damon: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I bet it's on a bike!

Pythias: A bike?! Its on a fucking turtle with down syndrom!

Damon: HAHAHA-hahaha..haa. **Sighs.** So father, yeah?

Pythias: Yeah, its the only option left.

Damon: He is the evil one, and hated Joker.

Pythias: What could be his motives?

Damon: I dont know but whatever it was, im sure it wasnt good.

Pythias: I can agree with that. Hey, Damon.

Damon: Yeah?

Pythias: Lets train together so that we can kill father!

Damon: Yes!

 **4 years later, 16-year olds Pythias and Damon are walking towards their fathers chamber in order to challenge him to a fight to the death.**

 **At the chamber is King Crownium, speaking with his 4 year old son.**

Crown: You shall grow up to be powerful so make me proud my son, Royalith.

Royalith: Father! Father I wanna be strong!

Crown: Hahaha! You will be, just as all my sons are.

Royalith: I wanna be strong! Strong strong!

Crown: And smart as well. **Smiles.**

Royalith: Ill be smart too, smart for war!

Crown: Smart for w-war? Where have I heard this? Hmmm... NO!... I-i-its y-ou! YOU ARE HIM!? HE IS YOU!? JOKER! YOU ARE THE REINCARNATION OF JOKER!

Royalith: Fath-er are you oka-

 _ **King Crownium slits his 4 year olds throat, with nothing more than fear in his eyes.**_

 **Our twin who came to kill, were too late... And so another reason to kill has filled their heart with anger and hate!**

Damon: Fathe-

Pythias: ROOOOOOY! HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU DEMON KING, I WILL KILL YOU!

 **Pythias charges at his father with intense HATE!**

Damon: **Gulp... Tsk!** HEY PYTHIAS, DONT FORGET ME! HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **The hate also charges Damon, and so the attack begins!**

Crown: Fuck! Boys dont you knock!? **He says shocked.** Well I guess I have no choice... four of my boys, killed by me? What a tragedy this has become. COME AT ME! **Crown is prepared with true warriorful eyes.**

 **Damon jumps toward Crown and is about to kick his head to a full rotation, yet he dodges and punches Damon's face! Pythias is under him about to kick Crown's legs, trying to trip him, yet he jumps and with the power of gravity he hits Pythias's stomach with his heels.**

Pythias: FU-CK! **Spits blood.**

Damon: THIS ISNT OVER YET! HYAAAH!

 **Damon charges up his ki and creates a crimson energy sword which he starts to slash at Crown from all directions, yet Crown dodges all the slashes. Pythias charges up his ki and creates a powerful crimson fist and joins Damon, however Crown still manages to dodge every punch while still dodging the slashes! The twins start to get tired, while Crown is still warming up.**

Crown: Is that all you two got? Hmph, Joker was way stronger than me at the age of twelve yet you two fight like servants.

Damon: He's mocking us!

Pythias: Yeah! GRRRYAAAAAAH!

 **Pythias's fist turn to flames!**

Pythias: Ill show you father, what I can do.

Damon: Yeah, same here! HAAAAAAYYAAAH!

 **Damon's energy blade turned to a fire sword!**

Crown: Hmph.

Damon: LETS DO THIS!

Pythias: YEEEAAAHH! THIS IS OUR FINAL BLOW!

Damon: _TWIN KATAPUNCH COMBOOOO!_

 **Damon stikes Crown with one fast thrust of his sword, yet Crown dodges easily by tilting his head to his right; however Pythias's punch comes flying and manages to connect, moving Crowns head back to where the sword thrusted! This may cut his head off!**

Damon: Let me explain to you father before you die. Pythias ran towards your right blind spot and punched the right space next to your head rather than where your head is and as I thrust my sword toward your left eye, you instictively tilt your head to the right where Pythias's punch is. THE PUNCH WILL SEND YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT BACK TO THE SIDE OF MY SWORD! This is our, _Twin KataPunch Combo!_ **Smirks.**

Crown: Nicely done, but dont underestimate my instincs!

 **As Crown's head is being pushed towards the side of Damon's blade, he simply tilts his head all the way back making the blade only scratch the tip of his nose. Crown jumps back to safety, and charges right back at his twins; karate chopping both of them which knocks them unconscious.**

Damon: Da-mn i-it... **Falls, out cold.**

Pythias: O-our T-win K-ka... **Falls, out cold next to his brother.**

 **Crown looks down on them with intense eyes, yet decides not to kill them.**

Crown: They dont seem dangerous enough to kill, I think i'll just lock them up in prison.

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 _ **Stay tuned!**_


	5. Season 2 Chapter 5: The Journal of Damon

**Dragon Ball Berserk Season II Chapter 5:**

 _ **The Journal of Damon**_

 _"_ _ **It has been 6 month since me and my brother have been sent to rot in this hell hole, yet I am somewhat relieved. Most of the blame was put on me, and due to that my brother was sent to minimum security. I cannot say I do not miss him, but atleast I can sleep knowing he has it better than I do. The prisoners here hate me for putting them here, eventhough we took no part of it; I guess to them I resemble the system. I've been beat up, tortured, raped, spat on, threatened and much much more. It was only until two month ago when I met up with an old acquaintance of mine who not only kept me safe, but also accepted to train me- I can already defeat everyone here on my own- except my master, however now I just spend my days wondering about my brother... brothers..."**_

Man: Who are you writing that to Damon?

Damon: I dont know to be honest, it's the only way for me to pass time Heart-Sempai.

Heart: Do you not think you have added abit too much detail?

Damon: Whats happened is done, I must'nt forget what my father has put me through. As I look through the future, I see him dying by my hand... He must repent.

Heart: If whats happened is done, then should you not forget? If the day does come, you must run away rather than assault the castle. The way I view it, even if you succeed- you will just end up back here.

Damon: Whats this? Have a soft spot for your old boss? **Laughs.** Did you forgive him yourself?

Heart: You better shut it little boy before I call Mr. Rapist on you. **Hmph.**

Damon: I dare ya. Ill fuck em up real good again. Trust me, kicking his ass never gets boring. There aint no one in this piece of shit hell hole I cant beat, got that!?

Heart: Was that a challenge young grasshopper?

Damon: Bring in on Death!

 **5 Month Ago**

King Crown: My people... I am truely sad to inform you all... of Prince Royalith's death!

People: What?... How could this be?... He was so young...What was that cause...

King Crown: I am also sad inform you that Prince's Damon and Pythias have been imprisoned for the murder of the young prince... It depresses me deeply... A cursed family indeed.

People: Why would they?... Jealousy?... Who will be our next king?... Cursed indeed...

King Crown: Two dead sons, a missing wife, a murderer and his accomplice. All the gods have left me with is my little princess, my daughter, whom is my last family and your future leader. Thank you..

 **The present, at the Royal Palace.**

Princess Demon: MISTER MUSTACHE!

Sir Dodgerius: YES MY PRINCESS! I AM TRUELY AT YOUR SERV-

Princess Demon: Whatever, yada yada yada. Can I have a piggy back ride across The Kingdom?

Sir Dodgerius: I, SIR DODGERIUS WIERDICUS, SHALL MAKE YOUR WISH! COME TRUE!

Princess Demon: YAAAAY! Sing me a son as well!

 **The princess hops on the mustached knight's back.**

Sir Dodgerius: I, SIR DODGE-

Princess Demon: Come on!

Sir Dodgerius: Yes ofcourse.

 **Sir Dodgerius, fast as a thousand horses, sprinted through the lands singing Princess Demon's favourite songs.**

 **At minimum security prison:**

 **A group of troublemakers walk towards a young man.**

Man: Hey you! Word has it you some sort of big shot up there, what's a prestige like you doing down here with us rats!? And trust me, if we don't like your answer, you wont like us. HAHAHAHA! NOW SPEAK!

Thugs: Hehehehehe...

Young Man: It should have been me...

Man: Huh?

Young Man: IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! AAAAHHHHHH! **The young man's ki went crazy.**

Man: You looking for a fight kid!? WELL YOU GOT IT! HYAAA! **The man charges up his ki aswell.** Hey guys, leave this rich boy to me.

Thug 1: Fuck em up Mocha!

Thug 2: Rob his shit!

Thug 3: Doesn't matter dumbass, guards probably already done that.

Thug 2: Oh, right.

Mocha: Before I beat ya, I suggest you start talking. You see I heard the guards talking something about-

Young Man: SHOULD HAVE BEEN MEEEEEEEEE!

 **The young man charges at full speed towards Mocha, readying his fist.**

Mocha: Why do you kee- **A powerful punch has been landed on Mocha's face.** Gyaaah! **Knocked out.**

Thug 4: Ya got quite a punch der little fellow, how bout ya join us Choco Gang? Dat der was our boss, so dat would make you our new boss. But first tell us who you are.

Young Man: Who I am? I am nobody, never was, never am. Just a slave to society- the lucky one... **Tsk... Tears up..** Why him...

 **Somewhere deep in the Senso Galaxy, at a space ship headed for random planets.**

Grunt: Lord Frieza, we have spotted a populated planet one year away. Our detectors have spotted much gold.

Lord Frieza: Excellent. What is this planet called?

Grunt: Crimson Planet my Lord!

Elite Grunt: Sire, if I may.

Lord Frieza: Yes Zarbon?

Zarbon: Our researchers have informed me of a strange legend that lives there, a warrior that could be as strong as The Super Saiyan. Based on what we know, the legend could be of any age, dead, or not even yet born.

Lord Frieza: Super Saiyan? **Smirks.** Nonesense, no such thing exists. Besides, even if the legend is born it could be an old fool by now- better yet a sperm. We will distroy the planet and everything that lives inside it... Ofcourse, after we loot all there gold. **Laughs.**

Zarbon: Ofcourse sire. **Smirks**

 **Maximum Security, 6 month later.**

 **Death the Ex-Hitman (known as Heart), has assembled all the prisoners of his facility in order to plan a massive escape.**

Heart: I will need cooperation from everyone here, is that understood?

Damon: Fuck that! We don't need the rest of you shits! COME ON HEART!

Gave: Watch yourself boy.

 **Damon knees Gave in the chin causing him to get knocked out.**

 **Gave's friends all surround and attack Damon at full speed, yet he managed to easily and effortlessly dodge every attack while providing powerful counter hits for each attack.**

Damon: COME ON YOU WEAKLINGS! WHO THE FUCK IS NEXT!? ILL TAKE YOU ALL OUT!

Guy: May I? **Smirks.**

Damon: Heh? Not scared are ya!?

Guy: Of a fallen Prince without his daddy to back him up? HAHAHAHA! Please..

Murderer 1: Thats The Blood Master, Bloodermen Slavester. Noway that cocky bastard of a prince could stand a chance againsts this dude.

Rapist 1: You can say that again

Murderer 2: COME ONE BLOOD MASTER! FUCK HIM UP!

Rapist 2: Send him my way when you done AHAHAHAHA!

Bloodermen: Fools... **Smirks.** Speaking of fools, you have much confidence little boy for thinking that I am the underdog in this fight.

Damon: THEN SHOW ME! **Damon charges up his energy sword and dashes towards Bloodermen.** HYAAAH! **Damon Slashes his fire sword as fast as he can... Going for the kill.**

Heart's thoughts: Bloodermen Slavester? Where have I heard that name before?

 **Bloodermen disapears in the blink of an eye, leaving a puffiness of darkness.**

Damon's thoughts: If that was pure speed, then this motherfucker might rival Death.

Damon: In that case. **Smirks.** YOU MUST BE- **Damon turns around expecting to see Blooderment behind him or even around him, but no one was to be found.** Where did he go?

Surprised...?

Confused Prisoners: Huh?... Where is he?... What was that sound?... Who said that...?

Damon's thoughts: Where could he be?

I am one with the shadows, not to be seen-

Damon: BUT TO BE HEARD! **Due to Damon's focus towards sound, he manages the kick Bloodermen straight in the head.**

I was not expecting tha- **Another punch by Damon made his invisibility wear off.**

Bloodermen: A good opponent indeed. Let me properly introdu- **A horizantal slash by Damon's energy blade came soaring towards him. And so, he matrix dodges it with ease- additionally tripping Damon with his feet.** I am Bloodermen Slavester, this planet's last vampire. Though I do not feel like getting into that right now, what matters now is what that man has to say about about our escape. **Points at Heart.**

Heart's thoughts: AHHH! It is him! The Vampire Lord of the South, but it cannot be for he was said to be executed with the rest of his soldiers. The war between the people and the vampires lasted 5000 years, why would they keep the last one alive- and for it to be their King... What matters now is escaping!

Heart: This is that plan!

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Season 2 Chapter 6: The Great Night

**Dragon Ball Berserk II Chapter 6:**

 _ **The Great Night**_

 **At the Royal Hall the king sits in his throne thinking about his wife one mysterious night.**

Crown: Oh my dear Aqua, why have you left me? All is left is my sweet Demon, whom I promise to love with all my heart.

Demon: Daddy! Daddy! I want to be strong like Mr. Mustache!

Crown: Soon my little one, you will rule this universe.

 **A worried guard comes rushing in.**

Crimson Guard: YOUR HIGHNESS SIR! A RIOT IN MAXIMUM PRISON HAS BROKEN OUT! What must we do?

Crown: Sweety go inside.

Demon: OOOKAY!

 **Demon leaves the scene.**

Crown: Details? What is their complain?

Crimson Guard: We dont know yet.

Crown: Exterminate them! I do not have time for games!

Crimson Guard: But sir... What about Prince Damon?

Crown: Ex-Prince! Kill him first, he is probably the one responible anyways.

Crimson Guard: I understand your majesty; however, what of Heart Wingstellia and Bloodermen Slavester? Noway any of us stand a chance against them. If we were to enter the prison with full force, it would just lead to there escape. Also, I expect that most of them will come for your head.

Crown: Yes indeed you make a good point. Hmmm... In that case, we must find a way to seperate the strong ones from the weak. That is when we can exterminate better.

Crimson Guard: Anything in mind?

Crown: A tournament will hype these fools up, one where the winner is rewarded with freedom!

Crimson Guard: May I suggest a battle royal? If we turn them against each other, they will do the work for us.

Crimson Guard 2: YOUR HIGHNESS! A RIOT HAS BROKEN UP AT MINIMUM SECURITY PRISON! What must we do?

Crimson Guard: Huh!?

Crown: **Laughs intensly.** My sons are causing problems I see, I want both Pythias and Damon infront of me. Also, regarding the occuring riots- A BATTLE ROYAL!

Crimson Guards: YES SIR!

 **An announcement at the prison has informed the prisoners of the kings demands.**

Riot Prisoners: Huh!?... That was not supposed to happen!... Why are the prince's leaving?

Mocha: A Prince are ya boss? Are ya going?

Choco Gang Boss: I am no prince, and ofcourse I am. Im going to kill that bastard.

Thug Robin: We're rootin for ya boss!

Thug Ruby: Yeah!

 **At the Royal Hall, the guards have placed the twins infront of the king.**

Crown: What was the meaning of that riot? I know you two were responsible.

Damon: Pythias, you had a riot?

Pythias: Yeah, you too?

Damon: FUCK YEAH!

Pythias: I missed you man, how were they treating you in there?

Damon: Pretty well. **He says nervously.**

Crown: SILENCE!

Damon: YOU GOT NO RIGHT TO ORDER US AROUND!

Crown: Is that so?

Pythias: Yeah it's so! The day these cuffs unlock, is the day you die old man. Im gonna slit your throat, just as you did my brothers! YOU MURDERER **!**

Guards: Huh?... What is he talking about?...

Crown: Throw them into the real prison.

Damon: What real prison?

Pythias: DONT YOU ALL SEE!? HE DID IT NOT US!

 **The guards took them away.**

 **At the prison facility, thousands of prisoners are being transported to the Crimson Arena in order to fight for freedom.**

Bloodermen: So tell me Mr. Wingstellia, is this all part of your plan?

Heart: No, I was really hoping to have an all out war- but this is better.

Bloodermen: Indeed, the king's a fool... Unless.

Heart: Huh?

Bloodermen: It cant be. I have a bad feeling about this, we should escape now.

Heart: How would we me manage to do tha- **The vampire disapeared-**!? He is gone. Well, I guess ill have to fight my way out of this mess.

 **As they entered the arena, they are sent to the arena cells.**

 **During counting.**

Prison Guard: Hey Polly! Missing prisoners!

Prison Guard Polly: Damn it! Ill notify the others, who are missing?

Prison Guard: Ummm lets see here.. Robin Ronin, Ruby Jewl, Akuna Grime, Chocolite Brown and OH NO!

Polly: What is it?

Prison Guard: Th-the Vam-ampire-

Polly: The Vamampire?... Oh no..

Prison Guard: THE VAMPIRE LORD! NOTIFY THE KING! IVE GOT FAMILY IN THE CITY!

 **Polly rushes to the guarding officer outside the arena.**

Polly: This is polly reporting a code black! Five missing prisoners, one of them is Bloodermen, please notif-

Officer: Bloodermen ay?

Polly: You are...

Officer: It would be ashame if words breaks out about the escape. **Bloodermen smirks.**

Polly: Uhh-hhh ye-ah ofcour-

 **Bloodermen had cut off Polly head with a single strike.**

Bloodermen: Free at last. Now, to assassinate Crownium.

 **Deep in the cities alleys, two escapees of the Choco Gang hide from all sight.**

Ruby: They wont find us in here, I think we should run away.

Robin: Nonesense, Im going after the kill. Jeez, girls are such cowards.

Ruby: Jeez, guys are such idiots. Im leaving.

Robin: Wait.. Come on...

 **Underground through the sewers, walks a lone escapee with mighty sense for revenge.**

Chocolite's thoughts: Im coming for you pRiNcE Jokerphillius! Ill never forget that day, because of you... Coco... NO everybody! Just you wait.

 **Running through the rooftops of the city is Akuna Grime, a darked hair woman with crazy purple eyes. Gone to prison for multiple murders, she also has a deep hate for the king.**

Akuna: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Im coming for you! Your MAJESTY!

 **At the Royal Hall.**

Guard: Sir, the poison gas has been installed in the arena cells. Should we activate them now, or let them battle first?

Crown: Let them battle ofcourse, it has been awhile since I have entertained my people. Winner or not, they must all die.

Guard: Ofcourse sir! Will you be attending?

Crown: Wouldnt miss it for the world.

Demon: DADDY I WANNA COME WHEREVER YOU GO!

 **Somewhere far away.**

Mysterious Woman: Oh great dragon, for my first wish I would like you to revive a prince (speaking in a different dialect).

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A recap of everything-**

 **The twin's wherabouts is unkown, King Crown is planning to kill all his prisoners by poison gassing them in their sleep after the tournament due to the fear of revenge, 4-5 escapees are coming for him, Frieza and his army are getting closer, and someone used The DragonBalls.**


End file.
